


After Dinner Drama

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quiet Dinner in Minneapolis - Misha is mugged for his phone and wallet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I should even be writing this - but it was in my head after all the posts and photos from the con... glad Misha is Ok

“What?”

Jensen tried to make sense of the voice on the phone.

He swiped a hand across his eyes to clear them.

“He What?” 

Jensen was dozing on the couch; it was only just after 10 – but he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Fuck….” And then more quietly.. _“fuck”._

Jensen jumped off the couch and searched with his feet for his shoes..

“is he ok?”

Jensen’s hand – the one not holding his cell tightly to his ear clenched into a fist – useless for putting shoes on and nails cutting into his palm as he listened intently.

“They what?” then under his breath… “assholes….”

He finally slid his second foot into a shoe and scanned around for his keys.

“I’ll be there – where is he?” he grabbed his keys off the console, a denim jacket from a chair and started to look for his phone….

“I got it – I’m coming….” Jensen hung up and shook his head as he realised where his phone was … but he was in no mood to chuckle at himself…. Misha could do that. Later. When Jensen told him the story. 

Jensen rushed out the door of his suite heading for the local Emergency Room. 

Those fuckers better not have hurt him. 

Jensen Ackles striding through the doors of anywhere would grab your attention.

Jensen Ackles striding through the doors of the emergency room was intimidating! His lightly stubbled jaw - the gorgeously bowlegged gait - but it was the almost murderously grim look in his eyes that gained him entrance past Nurse Ratched at the desk.

It did sort of help that behind him, in his wake was a 6 foot 4 puppy dog with floppy hair apologising for every evil glance and terse word.

Jensen isn't even sure himself it it's his own righteous indignation or Jared's Texan manners and chivalry that's gotten them this far. He doesn't particularly care at this stage.

"Where is he?" Jensen throws the question at everyone and no one. He's fizzing with anger and the need to see for himself that Misha is OK. He can feel it building under his skin, it makes him want to run away and punch someone, it's a physical feeling, claws under his skin...

Jared puts one of his hands on Jensen's shoulder - grounding him with the solidity and warmth that is Jared... "Excuse me, Ma'am, We're looking for our friend - he has no family around, we're his friends... he was hurt - can we see him?"

Jensen feels himself calm under Jared's giant hand.... lets the warmth steady him.

The nurse smiles up at Jared and looks at her charts and notes - "Of Course honey, he's just here - nearly as good as new....I'm not supposed to let you in here - but with you boys being friends and all.... I can make an exception.." 

Jensen surges forward as Jared thanks the Nurse. He checks her badge. "Thanks Susan... I really appreciate it.."

Jared turns toward the cubicle that Susan had indicated... the curtains are partway pulled back, and still fluttering in Jensen's wake.

He's already in there, and all Jared can see through the gap of the still moving curtain is dirty blonde mixed with brown. Two heads so close, and strong denim clad arms surrounding a figure in hospital blue.

Jared moves closer, wanting to check his friend for himself... but he stills as he hears Jensen speaking - it's a voice he has never heard Jensen, nor yet Dean - use.......

"I could have lost you, Mish.... before I had even found you - I could have lost you......"

"Jen.. it's ok - they busted my lip and cracked a rib, I'm ok - I promise...... They got my cell and my wallet - I would have given them both if they'd asked!!" Misha's voice cracks on the last....

Jensen pulls him tighter and runs a hand through the messy dark hair... "I've got you, Mish... I've got you......." he murmurs, lowering his lips to Misha's hair.

Jared ducks his head and grins.... and walks away.....

"I freaking knew it" he says to himself... and finds a coffee machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little more?

“Jensen – oww, Jen.. my ribs..”

Misha grimaced as his friend’s weight abruptly left his painful ribs.

“I’m sorry, Mish”

Jensen stood awkwardly, now not knowing where to put his hands. He got his first good look at Misha’s injured face; the stitches bisecting his upper lip – the swelling on his cheekbone and around his eye.

“Oh Mish – they got you good. What happened?”

"I was a clutz, Jen. It was my fault." Misha’s face coloured with embarrassment.

Jensen held out his hands – trying to halt the words his friend was saying – the direction those words were taking.

“Whoa, Mish, how the fuck could it be your fault? You were mugged – some freaking guys attacked you!”

Jensen’s voice rose as his anger made itself known again. He could not believe that someone had hurt his friend - someone had hurt this man, this delightful, funny, caring man who would never hurt a fly.

Misha reached out and laid a hand on Jensen’s arm, stilling him - grounding him.

“Jen, it’s ok – they came from behind, I had no idea! I felt someone reach into my pockets from behind, tried to spin around and tripped over my own stupid feet.”

Misha blushed again through the scrapes and the stubble.

“You know I’m not as coordinated as you..” The injured man lowered his eyes.. “You’ve seen me dance..” he trailed off.

“Mish…” Jensen’s hands were back on Misha as he lowered himself to sit gingerly on the side of the bed. Misha felt a warm hand cup his jaw and turn it gently from side to side to examine the injuries.

Jensen gently carded his other hand through Misha’s dark and unruly hair.

“What am I going to do with you, hey?” he said softly……


End file.
